Twilight Vs Blood
by Manaliac
Summary: Bella est tout sauf une humaine ordinaire.Elle rencontre les mystérieux Cullen, surtout un certain jeune homme au cheveux bronze,qui lui inspire des sentiments contradictoires. Bella & Edward OOC
1. Réveil

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est ma première histoire alors soyez sympas!!

Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer ou à Blood +

Je compte sur vos commentaires!

Mana

* * *

Thud, thud,thud…

Chaque goutte d'eau qui tombait dans la caverne chantait la même monotone mélodie. La grotte, qui était faiblement éclairée par la lumière du jour, semblait avoir été aménagée par un être humain, certes ; aménagée était un mot trop fort pour décrire les quelques meubles primaires qui étaient encastrés au fond de l'endroit. L'humidité les avait envahit et on pouvait distinguer une large nappe verte émeraude sur le bois des deux commodes.

A droite de ce spectacle plutôt surprenant, on pouvait distinguer ce qui semblait être un cercueil. La pierre de ce dernier reflétait faiblement la lumière et on pouvait voir quelques fresques au bord du ledit cercueil. Aucun murmure autre que la mélodie des gouttelettes ne venait troubler la quiétude de l'endroit.

**Bella POV :**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, presque contre ma volonté et je me retrouvais réveillée. Ma vision parfaite me permettait de voir distinctement tout ce qui m'entourait dans l'obscurité paisible. J'étais allongée dans un étroit habitacle qui ressemblait beaucoup à une tombe. J'ouvris d'un coup sec le haut du couvercle et une bouffée d'air plus frais envahit mes narines, je parcourus d'un œil prudent mon entourage, mon œil se posa immédiatement sur la commode verte de moisissure. Je me levai et me dirigeai alors nu pieds vers le meuble en question. Je l'ouvris et trouvai deux sacs en plastique de taille différente ; le premier contenait des vêtements propres, tandis que dans le deuxième, je découvris ; un faux passeport et une fausse carte d'identité au nom de Bella Crowen, âgée de 16 ans. Isabella Sayaka Crowen.

Isabella ou Bella, un prénom italien en hommage à ma défunte mère Diva qui adorait le chant lyrique et Sayaka pour Saya ma tante, la sœur jumelle de ma mère, la jeune femme qui m'a élevée.

En dernier, je trouvai une lettre adressée à mon nom, je l'ouvris et lus :

_Bella chérie ;_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu viens de te réveiller, nous t'avons laissée dans cette grotte parce que nous ignorions la date de ton réveil et emmener un cercueil dans nos déplacements commençait à devenir suspicieux en ces temps-ci, de plus nous ne possédons plus beaucoup de connexions extérieures et David-san s'est éteint paisiblement il y'a de cela huit ans. Ne crois pas ma chérie que nous t'abandonnons, nous t'aimons tous les deux très fort et cette décision nous a été très pénible, tu fais partie de notre famille._

_La raison principale pour laquelle nous t'avons laissée dans ce lieu sur est que nous avons retrouvé dans les anciens papiers de David-san qu'il se pourrait qu'il existe un remède pour empêcher nos si longs sommeils. Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ? Imagine la belle vie que nous pourrions avoir tous les trois, ensemble réunis pour l'éternité ! Nous allons donc vérifier ces informations, nous allons commencer par faire des investigations dans un petit village en Écosse et ensuite nous nous envolerons vers l'Irlande. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons absents, ni combien de temps je resterai éveillée cette fois-ci._

_Bella chérie, promets moi de t'amuser et de parcourir le monde entre temps, après les terribles événements que tu as vécus la dernière fois, tu mérites de profiter de ta jeunesse mon ange, et si notre condition nous empêche de nous revoir cette fois-ci, rends toi à Okinawa à notre ancienne maison et attends nous là-bas si dans sept ans, si on ne se voit pas._

_Hagi t'embrasse très fort, il m'a harcelée pour que je te demande de t'entraîner quotidiennement avec ton Katana pour que tu puisses le battre la prochaine fois que l'on sera tous réunis. N'oublie pas ma chérie, que nous tant que nous existons sous le même ciel, nous serons toujours avec toi quoiqu'il arrive. Dans l'autre commode, il y a une mallette remplie d'argent et plusieurs cartes de crédit avec des comptes infinis, et surtout des chaussures, tu ne peux raisonnablement pas marcher pied nus…_

_Prends soin de toi ma petite Bella et à bientôt_

_Ta tante qui t'aime très fort_

_Saya_

La tristesse que je ressentis devant l'absence de ma famille me fit tressaillir, on ne se voyait que très rarement du au décalage entre nos réveils respectifs.

Laissez moi vous parler de ma vie, moi Bella Sayaka Crowen. Je suis née il y'a de cela 150 ans, ainsi que ma sœur jumelle Angelina Kumiko. Notre mère, Diva n'appartenait pas à l'espèce humaine, nous non plus d'ailleurs. Nous sommes ce que certains humains nous ont appelés des Chiroptéras ; une espèce de monstre assoiffé de sang humain, possédant une force surhumaine. Les Chiroptéras se divisent en deux catégories : ceux qui ont été humains puis ont été mordu et saigné par un autre Chiroptéra et puis ma famille. Ma famille, c'est-à-dire, notre mère, Angelina, Saya ainsi que moi-même sommes nées ainsi. Nous sommes donc la famille royale des Chiroptéras et nous sommes immortelles, apparemment seules des femelles naissent lorsqu'une reine Chiroptéra procrée. Les hommes avec qui les reines peuvent avoir des enfants sont donc humains. En ce qui concerne notre immortalité, nous ne vieillissons pas, mais nous nous endormons pendant des années ; la durée n'est jamais fixe. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas passer beaucoup de temps avec ma tante, en effet nos périodes de sommeil sont différentes. En ce qui concerne les Chiroptéras, quand ils se transforment ils deviennent des monstres immenses avec des yeux écarlates et perdent toute raison, tout leur comportement est dicté par la soif de sang.

Il fut une sinistre époque ou les Chiroptéras pullulaient sans que l'opinion publique ne s'en aperçoive, Diva était pour le règne de ces monstres au dessus des hommes, tandis que Saya plus humaine, rejetait cette idée. Cette divergence d'opinion les mena vers une guerre sans merci, brutale et sanglante, ou plusieurs proches de Saya sont morts. Le conflit prit fin avec la mort de Diva, nous n'étions que des bébés à ce moment là.

Nous, les reines des Chiroptéras pouvons les exterminer car notre sang leur est fatal, je m'explique ; une fois que les Chiroptéras sont blessés et que nous leur injectons notre sang, ils se solidifient puis se brisent en mille morceaux.

De plus chaque reine peut créer « ses chevaliers » ; ce sont des hommes soigneusement sélectionnés pour nous servir et nous chérir. Diva en avait plusieurs, tandis que Hagi est le chevalier de Saya, elle l'a transformé par erreur, cependant ils sont tombés amoureux et depuis la mort de ma mère, ils sont en couple.

Angelina quand à elle, était ma jumelle, seuls nos yeux étaient de couleur différente, les siens étaient bleus électriques tandis que les miens sont marrons chocolat, le même marron que possède les yeux de Saya. J'ai du tuer Angelina de mes propres mains lors de mon deuxième réveil car elle voulait mettre à exécution les anciennes ambitions de notre mère. Plusieurs personnes sont mortes pour protéger les humains, David-san a réengagé son ancienne équipe et tous ensemble nous avons combattu pour sauver l'espèce humaine. La dernière bataille a été excruciante, mon cœur saignait à l'idée de devoir tuer ma propre moitié. Angelina semblait éprouver la même chose, comment on en était arrivées là ? Dès que mon Katana transperça l'estomac de ma sœur, son sang chaud coula sur mon corps, mes bras l'enveloppèrent automatiquement et nos yeux se fixèrent instantanément. Dans son regard brillant, je distinguais mon propre reflet sanglant, les larmes coulaient sur nos joues, et nous nous fixions désespérément pour mémoriser chaque parcelle de peau, chaque trait de notre autre moitié. Sous mon regard, le corps de ma jumelle devint pierre puis se brisa sur la terre sèche ou nous nous tenions, les morceaux brisés devinrent bientôt poussière et ma moitié se volatilisa balayée par le vent qui soufflait dehors et dans mon cœur. Je m'endormis dans les bras de Saya aussitôt pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Je coupais court aux souvenirs amers qui menaçaient de me submerger et décidai de changer de vêtement, ma robe était toute humide et me collait à la peau, je pris un pantalon en velours noir et un pull cramoisi en cachemire et les enfilai, ensuite je mis des chaussures confortables assorties à ma tenue. Regardant de nouveau dans la grotte, je remarquai qu'il y avait un autre sachet posé à coté du cercueil, je déchirai rapidement l'emballage et en sortis une carte du continent américain. C'est quoi ce bordel ? une croix attira mon attention : Alaska. Ok, je crois que ma grotte se trouve en Alaska. Tout à fait charmant. Je sortis un sac en cuir de l'emballage et y déposai toutes mes affaires, puis me dirigeai vers l'entrée ou la sortie de la grotte, cela dépend du point de vue de la personne concernée. Allez Bella, de nouvelles aventures t'attendent !

* * *

Review pls ^^


	2. Passé

Hello tout le monde!

* * *

e! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaire; ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!

I don't own Twilight nor Blood +!

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre! J'essaie de construire le personnage de Bella tout doucement!Donc il faudra patienter avant sa rencontre avec les Cullen ;)

De plus, je crois qu'on y gagne toutes!

En ce qui concernera tous les chapitres suivants, j'essaierai de mettre des poèmes de ma compositions; vous pourrez les consulter sur le site suivant s'ils vous intéressent: ?storyid=1595

Mana

* * *

**Passé**

* * *

**POV Bella:**

Après une dizaine de jours passés perdue dans une végétation saupoudrée de neige, et ou j'ai pu étancher la soif qui m'écorchait la gorge en attrapant quelques proies et en les vidant de leurs sang, j'ai pu retourner à la civilisation. Pour ce qui est du sang, je trouve que c'est franchement dégoûtant d'égorger un animal puis de boire tout le sang qui s'en écoule. Mais je ne peux pas faire la fine bouche, Hagi n'est pas là ; il avait pour habitude de nous nourrir Saya et moi. Heureusement pour lui que je ne consomme pas beaucoup de sang par rapport à Saya, sinon il serait depuis longtemps exsangue !

J'étais à Fairbanks, une jolie et tranquille ville ou j'ai pu reprendre un mode de vie un peu plus normal ; j'ai loué une chambre dans un charmant immeuble situé en centre-ville. Il faisait à peu près 40 m², et était composé d'une entrée qui donnait sur un petit salon meublé, la chambre à coucher se trouvait à droite tandis que la cuisine et la salle de bain était à gauche. Les couleurs chocolat et bleu qui ressortaient le plus dans la décoration de cet appartement en faisaient un parfait nid douillet. Aussi mon retour auprès des hommes s'est accompagné d'un choc technologique immense ! J'ai passé un bon mois à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette petite boite que les hommes appelaient télévision, de même, l'invention de l'ordinateur était prodigieuse ! Je pouvais tout faire en quelques clics ! Béni soit la personne qui l'a inventé ! (NA : Amen ).Désormais je passais des heures à regarder des films d'amour ou tout était bien qui finissait bien, et ou ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…j'ai aussi découvert quelques sagas fantastiques intéressantes ; je suis vite devenue une fan mordue du célèbre Harry Potter et je me demandais sincèrement s'il y avait une chance que la magie soit réelle. Après tout, Je suis bien réelle ! Sur Internet, j'ai pu acheter des fringues (AN : dieu bénisse les ventes privées), me connecter à des réseaux sociaux (et pourquoi pas ?) et publier certains poèmes que j'avais composés.

J'avais bien sur encore quelques difficultés à maîtriser la machine à laver, surtout après qu'une bonne partie de mes vetements s'est retrouvée colorée en bleu après une dernière tentative pour vaincre la bête. Depuis ce jour-là, une fois par semaine, je me dirigeais paisiblement vers la laverie du quartier ou une bonne dame appuyait sur les boutons magiques pour laver mon linge ! Je me suis aussi achetée une voiture, une Chevrolet rouge sang, ma couleur préférée et pour cause ! Je pourrai ainsi commencer mon voyage tout en appréciant les paysages qui me seront offerts. Quitter cette ville sera plus difficile que prévu, je me suis habituée à marcher dans les rues étroites tout en me perdant dans les souvenirs heureux du passé. J'avais du mal à croire à la mort de David-san, il était à mes yeux mon grand-père. Il est resté avec la famille après la première bataille, et a contribué à nous élever Angelina et moi-même. Il nous a appris à tricher au poker à l'age de dix ans et à taper les garçons qui nous embetaient à l'age de douze ans. Je revois comme hier, ses tentatives de rouler des makis ou de préparer des Tokoyaki, ses talents de cuisinier étaient catastrophiques. Mais personne ne maîtrisait mieux que lui les armes à feu. Je me rappelle encore de ses yeux brillants, lorsque le soir il nous bordait chacune dans notre lit en nous racontant les aventures qu'il avait vécues et tous les combats qu'il avait menés. David-san était une personne bien, qui n'avait renoncé à aucun sacrifice pour protéger ce qu'il chérissait. Le temps est sans pitié envers tout ce qui est mortel, c'est dans ces moments-ci que je déteste encore plus ma nature de monstre surnaturel. Je suis à jamais piégée dans un corps d'adolescente, et je ne pourrai jamais vieillir auprès de quelqu'un. Pourquoi est ce que toutes les personnes qui comptent à mes yeux disparaissent ? La souffrance endurée par toutes ces pertes est tellement dure des fois que j'ai envie que la terre m'avale ou que je ne me réveille plus jamais.

_**Ballade en enfer:**_

L'éternité s'étend sous mes yeux  
ou aller,par ou débuter?  
tout est rocailleux et vide  
la terre est sillonnée  
de très vieilles rides  
l'immensité se dresse devant moi  
me narguant;moqueuse en pointant  
un long doigt crochu vers moi  
je me sens toute petite et misérable  
grain de poussière pitoyable  
la gorge nouée,et les yeux secs d'avoir  
tant pleuré;de rage et de désespoir  
pliée en deux,je ne veux plus voir  
la tête enfouie dans mes bras,ce miroir  
ce fidèle reflet,de mon purgatoire  
de mes peines,de mes souffrances,  
la chute est dure,et plus dur encore  
sera le fait de savoir  
que je suis à jamais condamnée  
à la solitude,à la déchéance  
et cela,depuis que vous avez trépassé

Avez-vous jamais ressenti cette émotion au fond de vous, qui s'agrandit au-dessus de votre estomac et qui vous fait si mal ? Vous vous sentez perdu et la solitude vous submerge, et les larmes, ces traîtresses commencent à rouler sur vos joues sans que vous n'y preniez garde. Vous avez envie de vous évanouir dans la nature tout en serrant vos bras autours de vous pour ne pas tomber, pour ne pas sombrer. Vous suffoquez sous l'emprise de l'émotion ou sous son absence, et vous pleurez vos entrailles jusqu'à ce que vos yeux ne puissent plus en produire, blotti dans un coin. Et avec toute cette douleur, vous prenez conscience que vous etes vivant, et que vous respirez toujours, avec peine mais vous respirez et c'est cela qui compte en fin de compte. Vous vous en rendez compte avec un mélange de joie et de honte. Vous vous méprisez pour avoir osé éprouver de la joie, une légère joie causée par la réalisation que vous existez, une vérité qui vous gifle à travers toute la douleur que vous éprouvez. Ou comment l'âme, l'émotion et la pensée sont compliquées ! Mais toutes ces émotions sont comme le cycle de la vie, elles évoluent et vous font grandir et avancer.

A dire vrai, j'adorais me remémorer ma vie passé sous l'ombre d'un arbre ou sous la caresse du soleil sur ma peau. J'ai toujours pensé que la nature m'apaisait, les simples plaisirs de la vie apportaient de grands réconforts à mon âme fragilisée, et indiscutablement la beauté des paysages entourant Fairbanks offrait un baume cicatrisant à mon cœur éprouvé. Quitter cette ville sera véritablement difficile. Mais j'ai promis à Saya et à Hagi de prendre la route et de voyager un peu partout.

Après avoir regardé la carte pendant une bonne demi-heure, j'ai décidé de visiter les Etats-Unis, je n'y avais jamais posé les pieds. Je traverserai donc le Canada en diagonale pour atteindre la cote EST des U.S . J'envisage de commencer par la cote Est et ensuite en traversant le Texas je ferai toute la cote Ouest. Cela me semblait un bon choix, ainsi je pourrai visiter la majorité des grandes villes américaines. Pour ce qui est de mon régime particulier, j'envisageais de chasser à proximité de certaines villes ou encore d'en acheter auprès de quelques fermes ou magasins citadins. Je sais, je sais c'est dégoûtant, mais je préfère encore cela à trancher une jolie nuque humaine pour étancher ma soif. Je fais comme je peux avec ma nature monstrueuse. Ce n'est pas comme si je raffolais du sang animal qui avait un goût bizarre. Je ne pouvais plus compter sur mes longues heures de transfusion sanguine à l'hôpital central auxquelles j'étais habituée à Okinawa, grâce aux contacts spéciaux de David-san qui nous procurait ainsi de quoi nous sustenter sans recourir à des moyens moins civilisés.

Je me rappelle encore de ces moments avec une grande nostalgie, je revois le visage d'Angelina alors qu'on se tenait la main en chantonnant doucement pendant que les infirmières s'affairaient autours de nous. Oncle Kai n'arrêtait pas de nous taquiner à propos de notre peau qui perdait un peu de sa pâleur inhabituelle et si semblable à celle d'un vampire, ha !

Je sortis de ma rêverie lorsqu'un coup de klaxon me fit sursauter. Je tournais la tête et vis un chauffeur furieux me faire des signes, je me rendais compte que le feu était passé au vert depuis un moment, la honte ! Conduire ne me dérangeait pas, conduire m'apaisait, je pouvais alors me décontracter et chanter à voix basse les chansons que ma jumelle et moi avions composées. Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'arrivais à Toronto, je me suis rendu au premier hôtel que je trouvais et m'écroulais sur le lit, mon Katana pressé contre mon flanc. Le sommeil me prit par surprise et je m'endormis les poings fermés.

Je courais sans savoir ou aller, en brandissant mon Katana de part et d'autre, le sang giclait dans tous les sens, et ma vision était envahie par cette couleur macabre. Je regardais mon arme dégoulinant du liquide flamboyant, perplexe car je n'avais pas fait couler mon sang sur sa pointe tranchante. Quand je me battais contre des Chiroptéras, je faisais glisser ma main contre la lame aiguisée et mon sang coulait sur mon arme, je pouvais ainsi blesser les Chiroptéras tout en les contaminant avec mon propre sang qui leur est fatal. C'était un dispositif ingénieux je dois bien l'avouer. Mon inquiétude revient en force ; d'où venait tout ce sang ? Une chanson entêtante commença à se faire entendre, je connaissais cette voix, ce soprano bouleversant et si semblable au mien. Angelina. Un rire déchira la mélodie si triste et je me retournais pour voir ma sœur debout dans une robe immaculée. Elle me jeta un regard vide puis dit : Bella, Bella tu m'as tellement manquée, ma chérie… je restais immobile, incapable de m'avancer vers cette autre partie de moi-même. Elle s'avança puis rit comme une forcenée : Bella, petite sœur, tu viens voir ton œuvre hein ? Qu'en penses tu ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être une meurtrière ? Sous mon regard horrifié, je vis deux traînées de sang couler de ses yeux. Elle se tint le ventre de ses bras livides en me regardant méchamment, une tache rouge commença à attaquer le tissu de sa robe au niveau de son abdomen : Comment crois-tu m'avoir battue, hein ? Tu es arrivée à me battre parce que mon corps était affaibli, tu veux savoir pourquoi ? dit-elle d'un air sournois. Elle continua sans me prêter attention en crachant sa réponse : Tu as réussi parce que j'étais enceinte ! Tu as aussi tué mes bébés ! Espèce de meurtrière ! Es tu contente maintenant ? Tu viens d'assassiner tes propres nièces, monstre !

Je regardais avec une espèce de fascination morbide la tache écarlate s'étendre sur le blanc de sa robe, incapable de penser, incapable de parler. Elle reprit son souffle et dit d'une voix haineuse : Tu es comme Saya, ce monstre qui a tué notre mère alors qu'elle était affaiblie après nous avoir mises au monde ! Tu le savais n'est ce pas ? Que nos corps sont plus vulnérables lorsque nous portons nos bébés ! Tu le savais et tu as exécuté mes deux princesses dans mon ventre ! Je te hais ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

Le spectre de ma sœur se volatilisa tout aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, et je me retrouvais dans un abysse de sang et de ténèbres. Je tombais à genoux dans le bain pourpre et commençais à balbutier : ce n'est pas vrai, non, ce n'est pas vrai...Ce N'EST PAS VRAI !!

Mon cri me réveilla et je me retrouvais dans ma chambre d'hôtel, seule à Toronto avec mes crimes et mes mains tachées de sang. Angelina était sûrement enceinte lors de notre dernière bataille et je l'avais tuées ainsi que les deux vies qu'elle portait en elle. L'histoire se répète, et je dois vivre avec ce fardeau tout le long de mon éternité.

Oubliés les résolutions optimistes que j'avais prises, oublié le sentiment d'apaisement que j'avais ressenti il y'a de cela quelques jours. Ce rêve surgi de mon inconscient balaya toutes mes décisions et me noya dans le désespoir. Je ne pensais plus qu'à me cacher sous le lit pour le reste de mon éternité. Je ne voulais plus m'endormir, j'avais peur du souvenir de ma sœur, j'avais peur de ses accusations. Elle était la personne qui m'était la plus chère et maintenant elle n'était plus là. Elle ne m'avait pas pardonné et je ne voulais pas être pardonnée. L'obscurité apaisante et morbide en dessous de mon lit semblait m'appeler et d'un geste automatique, je me couchais en chien de fusil dans le coin le plus reculé du lit. Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que le sang sur mes mains disparaisse.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous? Un petit commentaire de votre part me permettrait de connaitre votre avis! De plus, ce serait sympa que vous me postiez les villes que Bella pourrait visiter au U.S !!!**


	3. Voyages et rencontre

**Bonjour, je suis immensément désolée d'avoir abandonné mon histoire, mais ce chapitre était très dur à écrire (ennuyeux à vrai dire) . Je promets de me remettre aux autres chapitres puisque j'en avais des ébauches ! Enjoy, il y'a certains détails du passé de Bella dedans…**

**I don't own twilight… sniff**

Le temps passe et cicatrise les plaies… C'est un mensonge élégamment élaboré, je l'avoue. Le cauchemar ou j'avais revu ma sœur m'avait détruite. Je restais prostrée sur le lit ou j'avais trouvé refuge pendant des jours et des jours sans en bouger. Bien sur, la sécurité de l'hôtel m'avait appelée pour s'enquérir de mon état de santé, mais je les assurais de mon bien-être. Ma soif s'accentuait et malgré mon profond désespoir, je ne pouvais rester cloitrée plus longtemps. Le risque de me jeter sur un humain serait alors trop grand, et je n'avais pas envie d'ajouter sa mort sur ma conscience. C'est donc en maudissant ma nature sanglante pour la nième fois que j'ai quitté l'hôtel pour aller chasser dans une foret voisine. Ce fut brutal et macabre, je m'étais jetée sur un troupeau de cerfs et j'en avais abattu trois pou étancher ma soif grandissante. J'observais dégoutée, mes vêtements tordus et pleins de sang. Je devais surement ressembler à une sauvageonne dans mon état actuel.

Une fois lavée, je retournais à ma chambre , fis mes bagages et payais ma note. Je me devais de faire ce voyage jusqu'au bout.

Et c'est ainsi que je pris la route par un bel après-midi du mois de Septembre, en direction des Etats-Unis , et plus précisément de la ville de Chicago.

Le trajet fut bien sur monotone et ennuyeux à mourir. Je n'avais pas de compagnie pour me distraire, et chanter aurait ravivé mes blessures. Nous avions des voix quasiment identiques. Je dus ainsi écouter la radio et les musiques étonnantes du 21ème siècle. C'était une bonne initiative si je voulais me mélanger aux humains sans avoir l'air d'appartenir à une autre ère.

Il faut absolument savoir que la ville de Chicago est magnifique. Je fus vraiment transportée par la beauté de l'architecture, de l'opéra et des parcs qui s'y trouvaient. Les gens étaient toujours pressés, et n'arrêtaient pas de courir, j'adorais les observer, assise sur un joli banc, entrain de savourer un délicieux croissant chaud de la boulangerie du coin. Les humains étaient toujours aussi fascinants que jamais. Il est vrai que notre espèce est en quelque sorte cousine à la leur, cependant notre immortalité et notre besoin du sang nous rendait extrêmement différents. Pour nous, les années et les siècles ne sont que des secondes, de plus, notre espèce était en quelque sorte menacée. Saya ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants avec Haji, et se refusait à en avoir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et enfin, il y'avait moi. L'éternelle célibataire celle qui refusait tout engagement affectif. A quoi bon commencer une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un qui s'éteindrait dans une cinquantaine d'années ? De plus, je resterais à jamais dans le corps d'une adolescente de 16 ans. Ce serait injuste envers la personne aimée. Le changer bien sur, le rendrait immortel et invincible, mais qui voudrait d'une demi-vie maudite ?Boire du sang quotidiennement, voir ses proches mourir et être toujours là, jusqu'à la fin des temps. La vie des immortels est en fait bien triste.

Le 4ème Chiroptera est un ancien chevalier de ma mère. Il a pu s'échapper lors de l'affrontement entre ma tante et ma mère et s'est évanoui dans la nature depuis. Ceci est la version officielle présentée dans le rapport de David-san. La vérité est autre. Nathan n'était pas un chevalier de ma défunte mère. Il l'était bien avant. Il était un chevalier de ma grand-mère qui s'appelait Miru. Miru était un reine rouge. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, les reines nées sont toujours jumelles. Une reine aux yeux rouges-marrons, et une autre aux yeux bleus. Le sang de l'un est mortel lorsqu'il contamine l'autre. Or, Nahan a été transpercée par la lame de Saya portant son sang et n'en est pas mort. Cela voulait dire qu'il était de sang « rouge » comme nous l'étions Saya et moi-même.

L'affaire de Nahan a été rapidement abandonnée car il n'était pas une personne agressive, il était plus une personne intéressée par l'art et adorait voir toutes ses manifestations.

Je restais à Chicago pendant un mois, ou j'ai parcouru chaque ruelle et ou j'ai visité chaque magasin. Je connaissais sur le bout des doigts toutes les bonnes boulangeries grâce à mon estomac vorace et très porté sur les sucreries. Je faisais aussi beaucoup de shopping, ayant découvert la nouvelle mode du siècle. Cependant je veillais à ne pas trop entasser de choses, puisque je ne disposais que de ma voiture.

Quand il fut pour moi le temps partir, je versais quelques larmes car je m'étais habituée à déambuler dans cette ville à cette heure là du soir, cependant quand je commençais à penser à mon futur séjour à New York, je frémissais alors d'impatience.

La distance entre les deux villes était d'environ 1300 Km, environ 13h au volant sans arrêt, mais je devais prendre en compte les stop pour chasser et me ravitailler. Je m'arrêtais à quelques motels assez décents pour prendre une douche, et je profitais ainsi de ses pauses pour prendre quelques clichés par-ci et par-là.

Je comptais rester à New York pendant un mois, puis je voulais descendre plus bas dans le continent.

Enfin, après un long et épuisant voyage, j'arrivais à la « Grosse pomme ». Je fus estomaquée de voir l'ambiance animée de la ville, c'était incroyable ! Tout d'abord, je commençais à chercher un hôtel pour pouvoir y déposer quelques affaires avant de faire un grand tour dans les environs. Je m'étais enregistrée à l'hôtel « Manhattan Plazza » pour une dizaine de nuits, puis je changeais de tenue avant de longer la rue principale.

Comme je m'y attendais, l'atmosphère était très dynamique, les rues semblaient être en une effervescence perpétuelle. on y voyais toutes sortes de gens, des hommes d'affaires pressés et stressés aux jeunes femmes très fashion qui faisaient les boutiques.

Je passais mes journées à visiter tous les endroits dignes d'intérêt. Et j'adorais particulièrement Central Park J'aimais marcher tranquillement sous les arbres verdoyants avec le vent qui soufflait doucement. De temps en temps, des gens qui faisaient leur jogging venaient interrompre mes rêvasseries. Plusieurs espèces d'oiseaux venaient s'installer chaque jour sur les pelouses bien entretenus, et certains atterrissaient sur les lacs artificiels puis flottaient gracieusement sur la surface de l'eau.

Je fus séduite par les ferries sur le lac Hudson, et aussi par la faune qui y régnait. Qui aurait cru qu'une zone aussi sujette à la pollution seraient encore peuplée par certaines espèces !

En ce qui concerne la pâtisserie et mon incurable gourmandise, j'ai pu apprécier pleins de douceurs dans plusieurs échoppes, et mon palet en était satisfait. Je me suis habituée aux brunchs New-Yorkais chaque dimanche, il ne me manquait que la compagnie de ma famille pour en profiter complètement.

C'est donc avec une grande tristesse que deux mois plus tard, je me forçais à quitter cette ville dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, cependant, je me devais de continuer mon voyage.

Je décidais de partir à Philadelphie. J'avais entendu parler de l'ampleur du coté artistique de la ville et je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux. De plus historiquement, cette ville avait plusieurs héritages qui devaient se refléter culturellement, dans son architecture et enfin humainement.

Le voyage fut épuisant, mais je commençais à connaitre ce genre d'effort. La ville dépassa tous mes souhaits et fantasmes intellectuels. Diverses structures et types de bâtiments s'y trouvaient. Je regardais avec ravissement les maisons et églises datant de l'époque coloniale, et découvrais avec ébahissement le style néoclassique des constructions datant de la révolution américaine. La ville regorgeait de musées et de galeries artistiques, que je m'empressais de visiter avec un soin presque fanatique. J'entendis parler d'un spectacle de mime qui se passait chaque 1er Janvier, et je sentis un picotement de regret à l'idée de ne pas y assister. Qui sait ou est ce que je me trouverai à ce moment-là ?

Le mois passée dans cette ville fut moins survolté que mon séjour passé à New-York. Les deux villes, certes, étaient animées et reflétaient le dynamisme de leurs habitants, mais elles étaient dissociables comme de l'eau et de l'huile. Chacune possédait son propre charme cependant.

Pour le reste de mon voyage vers le Sud, je décidais de conduire jusqu'à atteindre Atlanta. Je ne me trouvais que peu d'intérêt pour les villes qui se situaient sur ma trajectoire. Je fis quelques arrêts par-ci et par-là pour me sustenter et pour entretenir mon hygiène. Jusqu'a présent, je ne fus jamais arrêtée pour des opérations de contrôle par la police. Et j'en étais soulagée. Je ne savais pas s'ils se fieraient réellement à mes faux papiers d'identité, et je ne voulais pas éveiller leur suspicions et me retrouver dans une famille d'accueil, confinée dans un seul endroit, jusqu'à ma pseudo-majorité.

La ville d'Atlanta était très intéressante, par son appartenance aux états du Sud, et par sa modernisation réalisée par les états du Nord. La population était hétéroclite et fascinante. Je ne manquais pas de visiter la maison de Margaret Mitchell, le génie littéraire qui avait mis au monde Autant en emporte le vent, un bouquin que je venais de découvrir dans une librairie de Philadelphie et que je ne cessais de relire. De même, je prenais en photos des statues et monuments dédiés à Martin Luther King.

Je visitais évidemment la Swan House, une des attractions touristiques les plus connues de la ville. C'était une maison classiquement construite et qui remontait aux années 20. La visite était agréable, j'appréciais bizarrement les motifs de cygnes qui se trouvaient à peu près partout dans la grande maison.

Si les prouesses en architecture d'Atlanta avaient comblé mes attentes, je ne pourrai alors exprimer la joie et le bonheur lors de ma visite de l'aquarium de Géorgie, le plus grand du monde. 500 espèces marines s'y trouvaient. L'eau était un élément qui m'avait toujours fasciné, je ne cessais de regarder certains poissons évoluer gracieusement dans cet univers aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il va sans dire, que je visitais l'endroit à maintes reprises sans m'en lasser.

Quand la durée de mon séjour commença à frôler les deux mois, je réfléchis longuement à mon itinéraire. J'étendais la carte des Etats-Unis sur la table, et je regardais soigneusement les noms de villes dont certains m'étaient inconnus. Deux choix s'offraient à moi. Me rendre à Miami ou à Houston. Le choix le plus logique serait Houston, mais je voulais voir les plages dont plusieurs américains rêvaient. Je ne voulais pas reprendre le chemin en voiture, alors je décidais de laisser mes affaires à l'hôtel à Atlanta, et de prendre l'avion jusqu'à Miami, puis de rebrousser chemin avant de me diriger vers Houston au Texas. La direction de l'hôtel ne fut pas dure à convaincre, quand je payais d'avance un mois de séjour, de même je garais ma voiture dans leur parking pour éviter que mon pick-up soit vandalisé ou encore pire volé.

Le vol en avion fut fascinant. De mon temps, enfin lors de mon dernier éveil, les avions n'étaient pas encore commercialisé et étaient réservés à l'armée. De plus, ils manquaient fâcheusement de confort. Mon vol fut donc agréable et court et la vue d'en haut était superbe grâce à ma vision extrêmement développée.

Dès que j'eus repris mes affaires, je prenais un taxi et lui demandais de me conduire à un hôtel qui se trouvais auprès de la mer. Le temps était très agréable et ensoleillé. Je profitais de la brise marine et de l'iode qui saturait de manière permanente toute la ville. J'eus de la peine à réfréner un cri de surprise et de ravissement lorsque j'aperçus le sable fin et doux et l'immensité bleue qui me faisait face. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

Je passais donc des journées et des journées étendue sur une serviette à la plage, dévorant la littérature de ce siècle et découvrant les nouvelles mœurs en vogue. Je pris quelques matinées pour faire les magasins, et acheter des tenues plus légères et adaptées au climat tropical de la Floride.

Je rendis plusieurs visites nocturnes à l'hôpital central de Miami, ou je volais des réserves de sang, puisqu'il m'était devenu très difficile de chasser dans la nature. Grace à mes reflexes félins, je pouvais escalader les murs de l'hôpital sans éveiller les soupçons du personnel, et grâce à mon odorat avancé, je savais ou retrouver le précieux liquide écarlate.

Il m'était impossible de voler. Enfin, je ne savais pas voler. Certains Chiropteras et surtout les Knights (chevaliers d'une des reines), lorsqu'ils étaient sujets à des émotions très violentes, faisaient apparaitre des ailes dans leur dos. Hajji avait réussi à le faire, il y'a de cela des siècles pour pouvoir sauver Saya lors du combat final qui l'opposait à Diva. Enfin, aucune des princesses ou des reines n'avait réussi à le faire. Pourtant, dans les écrits laissés par le 1er David Goldsmith, il laissait entendre que lorsqu'il avait trouvé le corps de Miru, celui-ci avait l'apparence d'un chiroptera possédant des ailes. Peut-être que cela avait une relation avec l'âge de la reine, ou encore de sa maturité.

Mon séjour en Floride ne fut pas aussi long que je l'escomptais, et cela était du au climat de Miami qui changeait rapidement, et qui des fois devenait violent et imprévisible. Je décidais donc après une vingtaine de jours de rentrer à Atlanta récupérer mes affaires et de reprendre la route vers Houston.

Le trajet était fatiguant et au fur et à mesure que je me dirigeais vers le Sud, le paysage devenait plus aride et moins verdoyant. Je regardais avec grand intérêt les marais et respirais sans complaisance l'air humide de la région.

Je déposais mes affaires dans un hôtel dans centre, et commençais à marcher dans la ville. Je feuilletais rapidement un guide touristique de la ville, et mémorisais le plan parfaitement avant de commencer mes explorations. Houston disposait de plusieurs centres de loisirs et de musées. Je fis la visite de quelques uns, cependant je décidais de repartir après une dizaine de jours. Quelque chose dans cette ville-là me mettait mal à l'aise et mon instinct me pressait de mettre les voiles. Je repris mon pick-up et remontais vers le Nord en direction de Dallas. Cependant, je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise, et je n'y restais que le temps de refaire le plein d'essence et pour me doucher et me ravitailler.

Je dormis quelques nuits dans un motel sur la route vers l'Ouest. Je me sentais bizarrement attirée vers cette direction, et sitôt que je fus arrivée à Phoenix, je ressentis la force de cette attraction devenir plus forte. Je faisais pleinement confiance à mes instincts et c'est avec assurance que je me mis à marcher dans les rues de la ville.

Cette attraction s'intensifia une centaine de fois lorsque j'arrivais devant une école maternelle, et je me mis à regarder curieusement le bâtiment multicolore. Que pouvait être de si intéressant dans une école élémentaire ? Je ne pouvais croire que qu'il y'avait à l'intérieur un chiroptéra car tout mon corps serait en tension pour me défendre contre un éventuel danger, de plus cette hypothèse était très faible.

Je m'assis sur un banc qui était en face de l'entrée de l'école et sortis un de mes bouquins favoris, les hauts de hurlevent par Emily Bronte. Je ne cessais d'admirer les émotions violentes des protagonistes et d'une certaine manière j'arrivais à les comprendre. Bella, l'eternelle célibataire, celle qui n'a jamais été pris dans des bras autres que ceux de ma famille, pouvait comprendre en effet la passion et le désir. Cela venait essentiellement de mon origine en tant que Chiroptera. Nos instincts animaux étaient féroces et passionnés, et nous détestions les émotions inconstantes et frivoles. Certes, nous étions froids envers les étrangers, mais nous adorions profondément nos familles et notre entourage proche. Je comprenais parfaitement donc Heathcliff et ressentais de la compassion pour lui quand il fut blessé dans son amour par Catherine. Les gens croient que la haine est le revers de l'amour, mais cela est faut. La haine nait d'un amour malmené et maltraité, tandis que l'indifférence est le sentiment quand on n'aime plus. La haine est un sentiment profond et passionnel qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer et méconnaitre. J'étais plongée dans des pensées similaires, lorsque la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, et une flopée d'enfant surgit à travers des grilles grandes ouvertes de l'école avant de se jeter dans les bras aimants de leurs parents. Je restais figée à regarder ces embrassades, et je ne pus réprimer un violent sentiment de jalousie devant ces tableaux attendrissants. Je n'ai jamais pu voir mes parents, ni pu les embrasser. Mon père fut tué violemment par ma mère après qu'elle finit de le violer. Il n'avait même pas atteint ses quinze ans lorsque son corps se brisa en un millier de morceaux. Mon père était le frère adoptif de Saya. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble, avant d'embarquer dans les mêmes aventures et dangers. Il faillit mourir et Saya le sauva en le transformant et c'est ainsi qu'il devint son chevalier. Adolescent et immortel. Lors d'une énième confrontation entre les deux camps sur un grand navire, Diva se retrouva seule avec lui et en profita pour abuser de lui. Elle le tua rapidement après en introduisant son sang dans son corps. Saya arriva trop tard, elle réussit à préserver néanmoins un cristal de mon père, et en sertit son dernier katana.

Je restai plongée dans ses douloureuses pensées lorsqu'un petit cri me fit sursauter. Je redressai la tête rapidement et fis face à la personne qui avait émit le son surpris. Deux grands yeux noisette avec pleins de petits flocons verts me regardaient fixement. Ce regard avait quelque chose d'enfantin, ce qui me surpris vu que la personne auquel il appartenait était adulte et mature. Je scannais rapidement l'apparence de la jeune femme qui me regardais avec la même attention. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années et plusieurs rides marquaient son visage bronzé. Soudain, un grand sourire apparut et elle commença à s'avancer sans hésitation vers moi. Je commençais à paniquer intérieurement, et ne savais comment réagir face à cette action surprenante. Je n'eus le temps de réfléchir à une éventuelle possible que la jeune femme m'adressa la parole d'une voix douce :

Comment t'appelles tu ? Moi c'est Renée…

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? l'avez-vous vu venir ? Commentaires pls pr savoir si je dois continuer ou pas ! Je pensais à construire doucement l'histoire de Bella pour que vous puissiez comprendre son histoire tragique et compliquée !REVIEWS PLS**


	4. Renée

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le dernier chapitre! En tout cas, il a été très dur à écrire, car je ne faisais que penser à la suite des aventures de Bella! J'étais trop impatiente d'arriver à la partie Renée...**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire.**

**I don't own twilght sadly, but hey I wrote this story!**

* * *

_**Comment t'appelles tu ? Moi c'est Renée… **_

* * *

Les premiers mots de Renée m'avaient plongée dans un état de stupeur extrême. Je me sentais confuse et intimidée. Que me voulait cette humaine? Ne ressentait-elle pas la présence de l'ultime prédateur? C'est comme si les rôles avaient été inversés. Ironique, n'est ce pas?

Devant mon silence obstiné et stupéfait, elle s'avance jusqu'à ce que son souffle parfumé vienne chatouiller mes narines. Le monstre enfoui au fond de moi se réveilla, mais ne grogna pas. Il ronronna bizarrement. Je continuais à la regarder fixement tout en réfléchissant à ce nouveau développement.

Je ne t'ai jamais aperçue dans le quartier, est ce que tu habites dans les environs?

…. Je ne suis pas de la ville, je viens juste d'arriver aujourd'hui même.

Ma première réelle conversation depuis mon éveil, et je n'étais même pas foutue de mentir convenablement! Je devais sérieusement revoir mes talents d'actrice, sinon les services sociaux me cloitraient rapidement dans un orphelinat en attendant une éventuelle adoption avant que je n'aie le temps de dire Mississippi!

Oh! C'est merveilleux! Tu vas adorer la chaleur et le soleil, ma chérie...

J'espère bien...

Qu'est ce que je disais! Mon élocution semblait être celle d'un enfant de dix ans. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à la manière familière avec laquelle elle m'adressait la parole. Je n'y étais absolument pas habituée. Mon ébahissement était clair et je devais surement ressembler à poisson hors de l'eau. Les rares conversations que j'ai eues dans les moins précédents étaient très limitées et avaient pour but de payer mes achats et autres. Je me rappelais de sa première question et décidais d'y répondre pour combler le silence qui devenait embarrassant.

Je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella...

Quel prénom ravissant, il te va très bien.

Merci, c'est gentil.

Écoute Bella, est ce que ça te dirait de m'accompagner au café The Bip Bip? Ils ont des pâtisseries délicieuses et je serai ravie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter!

Je pris quelques centièmes d'une seconde pour réfléchir à sa proposition et décidais de l'accepter. Après tout, la force qui m'avait attirée depuis mon arrivée devant l'école pulsait puissamment et me poussais à dire oui. De plus, je ne dirai jamais NON à une nourriture alléchante. Que voulez-vous? Des décennies de sommeil, ça creuse l'appétit!

On peut y aller à pied, ce n'est pas très loin ma chérie...

D'accord, je vous suis.

Non non, ça ne va pas le faire! Pas de vouvoiement entre nous! Définitivement non! Je suis trop jeune, plaisanta-t-elle avant de me regarder. Elle fit quelques pas sur le trottoir puis se retourna en me souriant:

Tu viens?

Je ne saurais me rappeler de ce que j'avais mangé ce jour-là. Je ne doute pas du tout de la qualité de ce qui nous a été servi chez le Bip Bip, mais je fus rapidement absorbée par la tornade Renée. Sa vivacité et son penchant de passer d'un sujet à un autre m'amusaient et m'attendrissaient incroyablement. Nous discutions pendant un long moment de ses occupations et de ses hobbies qui changeaient selon les jours et les saisons, avant de passer à des sujets plus personnels et délicats. Je penserai toujours qu'elle ne m'avait confié ces détails intimes sur sa vie, que pour pouvoir me rassurer et pour me pousser à parler moins vaguement de la mienne. Son plan fut une réussite. Elle me confia qu'elle était divorcée depuis une dizaine d'années, et qu'elle avait quitté la petite ville ou elle avait grandi et ou elle s'était mariée pour pouvoir s'épanouir et réaliser ses rêves. Elle avait déménagé plusieurs fois avant de finalement s'installer à Phoenix ou elle occupait un poste d'institutrice qui lui permettait de vivre décemment et surtout de poursuivre n'importe quelle folie qui lui faisait envie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer secrètement même si j'étais triste qu'elle soit séparée de son mari dont elle me parla longuement.

Je veux dire, je sais que j'ai trente-trois ans, mais oh mon dieu, je me sens l'âme d'une éternelle adolescente!

Renée, malgré ses mimiques enfantines, pouvait être d'une perception fulgurante. Elle devina rapidement que je n'avais pas de parent pour m'accompagner. Elle garda le silence pendant un long moment, puis m'invita à passer la nuit chez elle. Je fus surprise de cette invitation bien que la spontanéité soit un trait prédominant dans son caractère.

Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas! Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai reçu quelqu'un chez moi, et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir! Oh mon dieu, est ce que la vaisselle est faite? Ah, le frigo est vide, il faut qu'on fasse un détour au supermarché avant de rentrer...

Que répondre devant ce déluge de phrases entrecoupées par des ah et oh qui me donnaient envie de me rouler par terre et de rigoler jusqu'à je ne puisse plus respirer? On ne pouvait que s'attacher rapidement à sa candeur et à sa chaleur. Renée était très différente des personnes qui avaient partie de ma vie à un moment donné. Elle était beaucoup plus extravertie et ne s'en cachait pas, et cela ne me donnait qu'une envie : Encore plus, encore plus! Je voulais l'entendre parler encore de ses aventures rocambolesques et la voir agiter ses mains impatiemment quand elle ne parvenait pas à étayer son idée comme elle le souhaitait. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer et sourire lorsqu'elle agrippa ma main avec une force étonnante pour une personne aussi menue; et me traina vers le supermarché ou elle prit un caddie et commença à y entasser divers items. Quand elle régla la facture, nous revînmes sur nos pas et nous arrêtâmes devant l'école de nouveau.

Ma voiture est garée à deux places de la tienne, suis-moi et n'essaie pas de filer je t'ai à l'œil ! Me prévint-elle à moitié sérieuse.

Je fis de mon mieux pour contenir mon rire devant son air d'institutrice sévère et allai vers mon pick-up. Je la suivis docilement à travers les rues et boulevards de la ville, avant d'atteindre une banlieue ou se trouvaient plusieurs maisonnettes à l'aspect vieillot et charmant. Elle se gara en premier dans l'allée d'une bâtisse à deux étages qui devait être la sienne et devant mon air dubitatif me fis de grands signes pour que je fisse pareil.

Lorsque nous rentrions à l'intérieur, je jetai un regard curieux et souris franchement. Toute la décoration instaurée criait automatiquement Renée. Il y avait une foule d'objet hétéroclite qui en dépit de leur diverse provenance s'harmonisaient parfaitement. Je me sentais d'emblée à l'aise et fis face à Renée de nouveau. Elle m'observais d'un regard qui semblait anxieux et inquiet. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi quand elle pris la parole :

Alors tu aimes?

Oui, j'adore! C'est très chaleureux et confortable...

Dieu soit loué alors! J'avais peur que tu n'apprécies pas.

Hein? Mais pourquoi donc?

Ne fais pas attention à la folle que je suis, allez viens je vais te montrer les autres pièces.

J'aurai voulu aimer dire que le diner fut parfait, et en un certain sens, il le fut. Je résumerai alors: Elle ne savait absolument pas cuisiner, et nous avions failli appeler les pompiers lorsqu'elle manqua bruler notre repas. Elle rougit, pâlit et rougit de nouveau avant de s'excuser et de s'accuser de faillir à tous ses devoirs d'hôtesse. Je la rassurai et sortis du frigo un grand pot de glace et prenais deux cuillères d'un des placards en hauteur. Nous passions une merveilleuse soirée à parler et à papoter sur tout et rien sur un de ses canapés au salon. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle me raconta ses mésaventures dignes d'un roman à la Don Quichotte. A minuit, devant son énième bâillement, elle se leva à regret et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je fis de même, avant de me jeter, épuisée sur mon lit. Je ne me rappelai pas du tout de mon rêve, et j'en étais contente. Je me réveillais fraiche et reposée, puis sursautais lorsque je vis l'heure tardive à mon poignet. Je me rhabillais à la hâte et descendis les escaliers en trombe en manquant de me casser la figure. La maison était étrangement silencieuse, elle devait donc être partie. Je marchais alors plus calmement et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, ou un mot collé au frigo m'accueillît en premier :

Bonjour Bella chérie! J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Fais comme bon te semble à la maison, je serai de retour vers 16h. Bisous, Renée.

Je restais hébétée un long moment en fixant le papier à la main. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle voulait que je reste dans sa maison pour un autre jour? Je ne savais si je devais me sentir heureuse ou triste. Heureuse de voir qu'elle réciproquais mon affection et triste parce que je devais reprendre bientôt la route. Je décidais de ne pas trop y penser et de profiter du moment présent sans me projeter dans l'avenir incertain. La journée passa rapidement et tranquillement, je décidais pour certaines raisons de cuisiner le diner et de surprendre ainsi Renée. J'optais pour un plat simple, des spaghettis bolognaises et me mis rapidement au travail. Je commençais à fredonner inconsciemment une chanson longtemps oubliée tout en mélangeant les épices à la viande hachée, quand un cri surpris me fit sursauter. Je relevai la tête vers la source du son et me trouvais face à face avec le visage cramoisi et les yeux larmoyants de Renée. Mon cœur battit à une vitesse hallucinante pendant que j'essayais de comprendre ce que j'avais fait de travers. Peut être qu'elle n'appréciait pas que je immisces dans sa cuisine et fasse comme si j'habitais chez elle. Je choisi d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qui découla de cette pensée morose, et réfléchit à une autre possibilité, peut être qu'elle croyait que j'étais partie ou qu'elle avait tout simplement oublié que j'étais là. Je déduisais que cela devait la raison la plus probable. Je commençais à ouvrir la bouche pour m'excuser lorsqu'elle fit un geste qui me cloua au sol. Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça. Son corps tremblait nerveusement alors qu'elle agrippait à moi férocement. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'elle ne parle :

Reste ici avec moi...

Une personne plus naïve et innocente dirait probablement à ce moment, et elles vécurent heureuses jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Or je n'étais ni l'une ni l'autre. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle me proposait et devait y réfléchir, je fermais les yeux un moment pour pouvoir organiser le cours de mes pensées. Je pouvais choisir de décliner son offre et reprendre mon voyage et rester seule. Certes, je réaliserai alors le but initial de mon départ d'Alaska. Mais est ce que cela me rendrait plus heureuse? J'aimais voyager et découvrir de nouvelles choses. Et j'aurais toute l'éternité pour le faire. Mais est ce qu'une autre Renée se présenterait dans ma vie de nouveau? J'étais convainque du contraire. Elle était tout simplement unique. Je n'avais jamais eu de mère, et malgré l'affection de Saya pendant mon enfance, elle ne pouvait prétendre à ce titre. Cela peut sembler égoïste et cruel de le dire, et dieu sait que je le suis, mais cela n'en est pas moins vrai. Saya a été élevée dans un milieu purement masculin, et a passé de longues années à refréner ses sentiments. Elle fit de son mieux avec l'aide de Hajji pour nous élever, ma sœur et moi-même. Et elle fut exemplaire. Pourtant, quelque chose me manquait. Je ne saurais trop le décrire, mais Renée me donnait envie de redevenir une toute petite fille et de me peloter contre son corps chaud et accueillant.

Écoute Bella, je sais que tu as envie de voyager, et nous pourrons le faire! Pense à tout le fun qu'on aura ensemble! A toutes les villes ou on ira! Je ne serai jamais encombrante et si je le deviens tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et je te laisserai plus d'espace. Tu pourras vivre ici avec moi et partir à l'école, et pendant les fins de semaine, nous irons faire des promenades dans le désert et...

D'accord. Ma décision était prise.

Nous irons même rendre à mon ex-mari pour compléter ton itinéraire si tu veux! Dieu sait que je déteste cet endroit mais nous pourrions y aller pendant les vacances scolaires! Je suis sure qu'il t'adorera de suite! Ah tu n'as toujours pas vu Las Vegas; il faut absolument qu'on y aille, l'ambiance y est magique, et je...

D'accord.

Attends, ne dis pas non, tu verras que c'est pas si mal ici, j'apprendrais à cuisiner et te ferai chaque jour des pancakes..

Renée...

D'accord? Tu as dit d'accord? S'écria- t' elle d'une voix aigüe. Ses yeux étaient immenses et reflétaient son excitation.

D'accord.

Redis-le, dit-elle de sa voix d'institutrice.

D'accord, fis-je en souriant.

Encore!

D'accord.

Elle se jeta sur moi à une vitesse effrayante et commença m'embrasser et me chatouiller en même temps tout en pleurant et en rigolant à la fois. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était le bon choix à faire.

* * *

**Que pensez vous du Bip Bip? Mdr, si vous n'en avez jamais vu un en vrai, rendez vous sur internet! Vous serez surpris de son réel aspect! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la rencontre Bella-Renée et qu'il y'a assez d'émotion...**

**Faites part de vos idées concernant les activités loufoques que la nouvelles pair d'ado devrait entreprendre! REVIEW MY FRIENDS ARE LIKE FRESH WATER WHEN YOU ARE IN THE DEATH VALLEY! Les commentaires mes amis sont comme de l'eau fraiche quand vous êtes dans la vallée de la mort (clin d'œil aux US).  
**


End file.
